


Four Words

by Elgas



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gay Male Character, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sex, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elgas/pseuds/Elgas
Summary: Cos’erano quelle notti? Cos’erano se non un Caos più dolce, ammaliante? Dove perdersi, ancora e ancora, godere del piacere, e infine riposare, semplicemente riposare.Avrebbe dovuto odiarlo, ucciderlo… eppure…
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Zed
Kudos: 2





	Four Words

Gioiello.  
Sì… la sua pelle sembrava proprio un gioiello, specie negli ultimi istanti dell’alba, quando il sole diveniva più intenso, più vivo. Demone d’oro… un soprannome che aveva imparato a conoscere, persino in una sfumatura così sporca, sbagliata. Un corpo impresso in ogni sua curva, cicatrice, in ogni suo muscolo e respiro. Un corpo perfetto, anche, soprattutto, in quel  
contrasto sublime e macabro; quella mattina non fu dissimile da altre, la pelle risaltava ora liscia, ora così rovinata da apparir simile a una pergamena stropicciata. L’uomo però non gli  
stava dando le spalle, al contrario lo ritrovò a fischiettar un motivetto, le gambe accavallate, la mano sinistra intenta a roteare la penna (così aveva chiamato l’ultimo souvenir del recente viaggio a Piltover).  
Il silenzio giunse secco, come l’ultimo proiettile di Sussurro; solo allora la mano si mosse rapida sul foglio, poggiato sopra una tavoletta in legno; solo allora Zed parlò;  
« Che stai facendo? »  
« Un disegno… schizzo… vedrò… », la voce profonda, modulata come versi di una poesia.  
Un disegno? Dopo aver scopato tutta la notte?  
« Ti prego, non ridere », ribatté quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero.  
Zed poteva permettersi una domanda tanto banale; Jhin di essere così incorreggibile e schietto nelle risposte. In fondo, quella era la decina volta. Stesso giorno, tutti mesi, stesso albergo, stessa stanza che affacciava sul porto di Fae’lor.  
_  
« Se non sono riusciti a difendersi da te, allora erano deboli. A me non servono i deboli. »  
« Ah… curioso. Sguazzo nel sangue, nelle viscere dei tuoi adepti… e nulla, non attacchi? »  
« Questo non è il momento per assaporare la vendetta… e poi… sicuramente avrai piazzato un bel po’ di  
trappole lì in mezzo. »  
« Uhm… ero indeciso venendo qui. Se scartarti, o se meritavi ancora qualche attenzione dopo tutti questi  
anni. Curioso, sei cambiato molto. Potrei ricavarne qualcosa d’interessante. A presto, piccolo Zed. »  
_  
Era stato tutto così naturale...  
_  
« Ah… sei tornato? Cosa vuoi ancora? »  
« Solo consegnarti l’invito, Zed. L’ho scritto con cura, non buttarlo mi raccomando. »  
_  
...così maledettamente naturale.  
Jhin era ispirato, allora come adesso; l’elegante calligrafia regalava parole vicine a musica, la musica di un demone; tratti precisi tracciavano chissà quale misterioso disegno.  
Un disegno… forse contorto, forse folle…  
Jhin… in fondo sarebbe stato più semplice, altrettanto naturale, odiarlo, odiarlo di più… ucciderlo e farla finita. Anche ora. Eppure… a ripensarci erano stati la caccia al Demone d’oro,  
l’incontro, la pietà del Maestro Kusho, a dar inizio a tutto. Era cambiato Zed, o forse era sempre stato così? Uccidere, abbracciare le Ombre già... senza le Ombre, Zed sarebbe morto da tempo; soffocato in un mare di banalità e buonismo; circondato da stolti che, nonostante la passata invasione di Noxus, seguitavano ancora quel principio, equilibrio. Solo l’equilibrio poteva salvare Ionia.  
Stupidi.  
Zed poteva esistere solo nel Caos; aveva scelto le Ombre per vivere, per difendere Ionia.  
Così anche Jhin, seppur in maniera diversa; Jhin non aveva legami con nulla; spargeva terrore, il Caos, sangue, in nome dell’arte, la sublime arte della morte.  
Due fili, due Destini… nati dal Caos, intrecciati nell’Oscurità.  
Cos’erano quelle notti? Cos’erano se non un Caos più dolce, ammaliante? Dove perdersi, ancora e ancora, godere del piacere, e infine riposare, semplicemente riposare.  
Avrebbe dovuto odiarlo, ucciderlo… eppure…  
Si ritrovò lì, ad assaporare l’incavo del collo; il collo, il capo… Jhin li celava perfino in quelle occasioni. Finora soltanto la bocca, un frammento di mento si erano mostrati agli occhi di Zed. Il resto un sottile strato di seta blu, una maschera intarsiata di linee dorate. Nonostante questo, ne percepiva il calore ancora più vivido tra le labbra, ogni muscolo, ogni respiro, ogni pulsazione. Lo voleva, lo voleva ancora…  
« Oggi siamo voraci, Zed? »  
Il Demone ristabilì la distanza; sdraiato sul fianco, lo fissava, l’unico occhio colmo di curiosità e malizia.  
« Serve delicatezza ogni tanto… »  
Quattro. Quattro parole. Un bacio.  
Jhin faceva sempre così quando voleva essere incisivo; prima di accarezzarlo, baciarlo, prima di entrare dentro di lui o implorandolo di farlo. Non poteva esistere altro nel Caos… pur di  
abbracciare il buio, pur di immergersi nella sublime arte del sesso.  
Immergersi ancora di più… anche in quel bacio delicato… anche…  
« Vedrò mai il tuo viso? »  
Quattro parole. Una domanda tanto semplice quanto cruciale.  
Per la prima volta Jhin tremò, un brivido appena percettibile pure così, le mani strette ai fianchi sinuosi. Per la prima volta il timore invase quell’unica, bellissima iride.  
« È un pessimo spettacolo. »  
« Non ora… quando vorrai. »  
« Ah… un giorno… forse... sì… »  
Tornò a baciarlo Jhin, e nel nuovo bacio Zed capì… quando i fili si fossero indissolubilmente legati.

**Author's Note:**

> Da dove cominciare? Allora… ho scritto questa storia trascinata da una buona dose di fanfic qui su Ao3 (lì sono molto più spinte e con un gran valanda di Kudos), e fanart sparse qua e là su Tumbrl e Pixiv. Quindi… eccoci. <3 All’inizio l’avevo pensato a una roba R18, ma infine ho deciso di trattenermi, forse perché avevo già scritto una buona dose di violenza/sesso/Angst in altre storie di recente. Jhin… lo amo, adoro il doppiaggio sia in italiano che in inglese e niente; credo con quella voce potrebbe convincerti a fare di tutto. Letteralmente. In ogni caso spero di aver mantenuto l’essenza di entrambi i personaggi. Sulla particolarità della coppia… ehi, il Mondo è bello perché è vario. Detto questo, ecco il mio piccolo excursus sul Fandom di LoL. Non so quando ritornerò, altri progetti attendono di essere portati avanti. Ma spero l’abbiate apprezzato. Un saluto  
> Elgas  
> Link a EFP:  
> https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3968524&i=1


End file.
